(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torpedo launching systems, and, more particularly, to hydraulic or other pressurized fluid systems for operating the various elements of a torpedo tube assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, modern submarines generally employ torpedo tube assemblies which have a number of operational components which must be moved between positions in which the torpedo may be loaded into the tube and positions in which the torpedo may be fired from the tube. Among such components are the breech door, and muzzle door, and a shutter which fairs the submarine's outer hull. Stop bolts are employed to position and control motion of the torpedo within the torpedo tube, and valves allowing flow of water into the torpedo tube, equalization of pressure and ultimately blowing water from the tube are also employed.
Moreover, frequently it is desired not only to provide for ejection of the torpedo from the tube by means of pressurized air or other pressurized fluid but also to permit the torpedo to propel itself from the tube.
Because of the multiplicity of components which must be actuated between battery and firing positions, the control systems have become complex and manually operated valves, low pressure air valves, high pressure air valves, hydraulic control valves and solenoid valves have been employed in an effort to control the firing sequence. Because of the complexity involved in interfacing these systems, the motive fluid to operate the power cylinders which in turn actuate the components are generally located adjacent the torpedo tube and control of their operation at times may not be reliable due to failure of elements in the system, moreover, it is desirable to interlock various components to ensure that firing of the torpedo may not occur unless all elements are in the firing position.
Presently, electrical components are used in combination with pneumatic and hydraulic components to perform safety and operational functions, and failure of such components or their improper operation can jeopardize the vessel or result in inability to launch the torpedo.